islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and the Great Railway Show
Thomas and the Great Railway Show is the 35th book in the Railway Series. It was written by Christopher Awdry and illustrated by Clive Spong. Stories; Museum Piece Thomas has been invited to a railway show! Well, he is an epic tank engine after all. Anywho, the railway show is in York, so Thomas has to go back to England in order to attend. Gordon, Henry and James are green with envy, but Thomas does not care as he is too excited. At last, the big day rolls round and Thomas sets off. Events run nice and smoothly at first, but soon a broken level crossing gate goes over the line and Thomas crashes into it, damaging his bufferbeam. Thomas cannot continue by rail...... Not the Ticket At last the problem is fixed; Thomas can still go to the National Railway Museum and his front will get mended at the Museum's workshop. But Thomas, unfortunatly, will have to travel there via lorry. Thomas is horrified at the idea, but, he has no choice. A diesel shunter loads Thomas onto the lorry and soon Thomas is on his way again. The lorry reachs York, but the driver has no idea where the National Railway Museum is, so he parks- in the wrong place- to telephone for help. A traffic warden arrives and gives the lorry driver a parking ticket! Trouble on the Line Thomas has now arrived at the NRM and has already been mended. He has also befriended Green Arrow, a kindly green tender engine being mended when Thomas had arrived. Epic, huh? Anyway, Thomas is set onto a demonstration line, where he meets a broad gauge engine named "Iron Duke" who tells Thomas that the Great Western Railway used to use broad gauge. Thomas makes a mental note to tell Duck on his return. Things go nicely that day and nearly all of next day too. But, near closing time, disaster strikes. A lunchpack is thrown onto the line. Thomas tries to stop in order to avoid hitting it, but he ends up running over it, frightning a child with his steam, angering his mother, makes a mess and to top it off, his brakes are damaged. Poor Thomas. Thomas and the Railtour Railtours to the seaside have been planned and Thomas is pleased when Green Arrow is chosen to take them. At the end of the first one, he tells the other engines how big the crowds were. A decision is soon made to add extra coaches, as extra trains cannot be added. Thomas is given permission to double-head the train with Green Arrrow. On the return run, the little tank engine notices that the ground underneath the track has been made unsafe by eroded ground. The passengers have to go home on buses and Thomas and Green Arrow puff safely back to York. A few days later the Fat Controller arrives to congragulate Thomas and Thomas is made an honourary member of the National Railway Museum. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Daisy *Iron Duke *Green Arrow *Mallard Category:Railway Series Books